The Marriage
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: 'Aku bahkan sangat ingin mengecupnya' batin Kyuhyun "Kau! Kenapa kau ada dikamarku!" pekik Sungmin "Kau tidak akan keberatan bukan kalau hari ini kita bulan madu?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan istri manisnya "Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku menyakitimu lagi" lirih Kyuhyun Chapter 6 UP! Marapat JOY! RATING T! KYUMIN, GS, Romance
1. Chapter 1

"THE MARRIAGE"

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – T+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! OCC! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper **DILARANG MEMBACA** **.** Ide pasaran, cerita merakyat, typo(s) bertebaran dan tulisan membosankan.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki ^_^

.

.

.

" _Umma_ sudah ku bilang aku tak mau mengikuti acara perjodohan ini"

"Tidak boleh menolak, _Umma_ memaksa"

 _Yeoja_ mungil dengan bibir mengerucut itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, mengabaikan kekehan dari kedua orang tuanya yang melihat wajah lucu anak mereka.

"Lihat, kau akan segera menikah tapi masih suka merajuk" goda sang _Appa_

"Biarkan! Aku sudah menolak untuk menikah, tapi kalian memaksaku. Ayolah _Umma, Appa_ aku bahkan baru lulus sekolah. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke Universitas" Pinta sang anak, eum... sebut saja namanya Sungmin – Lee Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau tak tahu _Umma_ dulu menikah dengan _Appa_ -mu saat kami masih berusia belia"

"Percayalah pada kami, kalau kau menerimanya kami jamin kau tidak akan menyesali perjodohan ini"

"Keluarga Cho bahkan sudah mengharapkan perjodohan ini segera dilaksanakan, tapi _Umma_ mengatakan untuk menunggumu lulus sekolah"

Bibir Sungmin semakin manyun mendengar obrolan kedua orang tuanya, ayolah dia masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Seperti teman-temannya yang mendaftarkan diri mereka di universitas ternama di kota mereka. Lalu kenapa dia harus menerima perjodohan ini?

Sebenarnya perjodohan ini sudah di rencanakan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga kedua orang tua dari calon suaminya, janji itu terucap beberapa tahun silan saat keduanya – Ibu Sungmin dan Ibu mertuanya – tengah hamil. Mereka merencakan sebuah perjodohan konyol jika anak yang mereka kandung berjenis kelamin berbeda.

Dan disinilah takdir Sungmin. Dirinya harus menikah di usianya yang baru beranjak 18 tahun, akibat perjodohan yang ibunya lakukan.

"Terserah kalian saja"

Dengan menghentakan kedua kakinya Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan, mengabaikan makan malam dengan menu kesukaannya dan beralih menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sungmin melakukan itu saat sudah menikah, apa kita harus menundanya dulu?" Tanya Kangin – ayah Sungmin

"Dan kau ingin membuat Heechul kecewa, dia bahkan paling bersemangat jika menyangkut masalah Sungmin" ujar Leeteuk

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!"

Bruk

Sungmin terlentang di ranjangnya masih dengan wajah tertekuk masam karena masalah perjodohan, dia ingin menolak tentu saja. Dia masih dangat muda dan bahkan dia belum tahu seperti apa calon suaminya. Namun, walaupun Sungmin sangat ingin kalau perjodohan ingin di tunda tapi dia juga tak ingin kedua orang tuanya kecewa.

Apalagi melihat sang _Umma_ yang setiap harinya menceritakan betapa menawanya calon suaminya jika mereka tengah bersantai.

"Memangnya wajahnya seperti Jamie Dornan?" lirihnya

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang di katakan oleh kedua orang tuanya soal pertemuan antara keluarganya dan keluarga dari calon suaminya yang akan di laksakan akhir minggu, membuat Sungmin murung selama beberapa hari. Sang _Umma_ begitu semangat menyiapkan segalanya, mulai baju yang seragam dan juga aksesoris serta sepatu baru untuknya.

" _Umma_ tidakkah ini berlebihan?" ujar Sungmin

" _Anniya,_ kau selalu cantik sayang" jawab Leeteuk

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, Kangin terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih miliknya.

"Waow... Lihat ini, kedua wanita ini nampak cantik dengan gaunnya" decak Kangin setelah melihat penampilan Sungmin dan Istrinya

" _Appa_ tidakah ini terlalu berlebihan, _Umma_ memberikanku gaun yang terlalu seksi " kata Sungmin seraya membalikan badannya, berniat menunjukkan gaunnya yang memperlihatkan punggung putih bersih miliknya.

"Itu namanya elegan sayang, _Umma_ membelikan gaun tersebut juga untuk membuat kau bertambah cantik"

Bukan itu yang ingin Sungmin dengar, tapi pembelaan agar dia bisa menggunakan gaun biasa. Bukan yang memperlihatkan punggungnya ini.

"Kalau semua sudah siap, ayo kita pergi"

" _Kajja!_ Kita tidak boleh terlambat"

Dengan setengah hati meng-iyakan perintah kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin berjalan pelan di belakang. Menatap jengah _Appa_ dan _Umma_ -nya yang begitu bersemangat.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat yang telah disepakati hanya menempuh waktu 15 menit, dan begitu sampai di sebuah restoran mewah disana , Sungmin semakin murung dan sama sekali tak bersemangat. Dalam perjalanan pun dia hanya membalas pertanyaan orang tuanya dengan setengah hati.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya keluarga Cho sudah datang"

Dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin, Sungmin mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dari belakang. Menginjakan kakinya yang beralaskan high heel berwarna hitam senada dengan gaunnya malam ini.

Memasuki restoran yang berhiaskan lampu indah membuat Sungmin sedikit mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Nampaknya dia terlalu tegang karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya hingga beberapa kali tersandung saat berjalan.

Tak lama, Sungmin melihat kedua orang tuanya melambai, mengajaknya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tersedia di restoran tersebut. Ruangan makan pribadi. Dan Sungmin-pun menghirup oksigen disekitarnya sebelum masuk kedalam, bergabung dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ah... Ini dia yang kita nanti"

Sungmin terkejut saat sebuah pelukan menerjangnya, dia bahkan baru menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangn ini dan sudah di peluk sedemikian eratnya? Mengabaikan wajah melongo Sungmin , Heechul – sang ibu mertua – tersenyum senang bahwa malam ini sang menantu tampak cantik.

"Kau selalu cantik Sungmin sayang" Puji Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya

"Terima kasih _Ahjumma_ " kata Sungmin menunduk

" _Ahjumma_? Tidak boleh, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _Umma,_ Heechul _Umma_ " kata Heechul

"Ahh... _Ne"_ balas Sungmin salah tingkah

"Sudahlah Chulie, kau membuat menantu cantikku ketakutan. Kesini Sungmin, duduklah"

Hangeng – calon ayah mertuanya – memeluk tubuhnya dengan hangat dan memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah datang. Aku akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan anak kita"

"Chulie, apa kau tak ingin memperkenalkan anak kita kepada calon istrinya?" suara Hangeng yang tegas menginterupsi semangat Heechul untuk segera membahas tentang tanggal pernikahan anak mereka

"Sungmin, kenalkan ini adalah calon suamimu. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun"

Deg

Sungmin tak sadar jika ada seseorang duduk tepat diseberang mejanya, sosok yang menatapnya dengan senyum memikat di wajah rupawan bak dewa Yunani itu dengan mata berwarna biru tua yang indah.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Calon suamimu, manis"

' _Dia adalah sebuah kesalahan'_

.

.

.

Waktu yang terus bergulir tak menyurutkan semangat Heechul, wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang hampir memasuki usia 45 tahun itu menjelaskan tentang hari pernikahan anaknya. Mulai dari konsep acara, gaun, gedung, undangan dan lain sebagainya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena merasakan tekanan dari seseorang di depannya.

Sungmin tidak bisa kalau di tatap dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Heechul terdengar, membuat Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati tatapan calon suaminya yang begitu... eer... tajam tapi lembut dan panas.

"Kau jangan menakuti menantu cantiku" sambung Heechul

"Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya _Umma_ " jawab Kyuhyun

"Eum... Kyuhyun, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Sungmin keluar sebentar. Nampaknya dia begitu bosan disini. Biar kami yang menyelesaikan masalah pernikahan kalian"

Sungmin sudah berniat menolak tawaran Hangeng, tapi sebuah tarikan membuatnya mengurungkan niatan tersebut dan disinilah Sungmin berada. Di taman yang berada di belakang restoran, yeah... restoran ini memiliki sebuah taman untuk digunakan para pengunjung bersantai.

"..."

Keduanya nampak terdiam, meresapi dinginnya malam di kota tersebut dengan taburan bintang di langit sana. Suasana yang romantis.

"Ku dengar kau baru lulus ya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Eum"

"Kau tak ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?"

"Itu – "

Wuuush...

Hembusan angin malam itu membuat Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya dan mendesis kedinginan, astaga dia lupa kalau dia mengenakan gaun malam yang mengekpose pungungnya dan bahkan dia melupakan mantelnya dirumah.

Sret

"Lain kali pakailah pakaian yang pantas dimusim dingin seperti ini"

Sebuah suara tepat di telinga Sungmin membuatnya menoleh dan wajah Kyuhyun sudah sangat dengannya. Wajah bak di ukir oleh maestro itu begitu tampan, dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, mata tajam dengan bola mata indah. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang tebal dan seksi itu.

' _Apa yang aku pikirkan'_ batin Sungmin

Deg

Karena terlalu terhipnotis oleh keindahan wajah calon suaminya membuat Sungmin mengabaikan tangan Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam mantel yang telah dia sampirkan di bahu Sungmin, mengelus punggung polos Sungmin dengan usapan seringan bulu.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan punggung indahmu ini di depan umum jika kita sudah menikah, atau kau tahu akibatnya"

.

.

.

TBC

Halooooo... aku kembali dengan membawa FF kyumin baru nih. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Nggak ya... Hehehe #Plak

Maaf menghilang lama dari dunia ff karena entah kenapa syndrom menulis saya hilang, semangat menulis pergi nggak tahu kemana padahal punya ide segudang. Untuk ff yang lain bakal di lanjut kok, jadi di tunggu aja sambil berdo'a semoga tangan saya nggak males nulis. Oke, sekian ya. Kita ketemu minggu depan lagi untuk lanjutannya. Setelah baca jangan lupa REVIEW loh... nanti bakal ngambek!

Pay pay


	2. Chapter 2

"THE MARRIAGE"

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – T+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! OCC! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper **DILARANG MEMBACA** **.** Ide pasaran, cerita merakyat, typo(s) bertebaran dan tulisan membosankan.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki ^_^

.

.

.

Sret

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk menjauhkan tubuh tegap _Namja_ itu dari tubuhnya, memandang dengan mata bulatnya atas perbuatan yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Sungmin mendesis

"Tentu saja melindungi calon istriku, memangnya apa?" jawab Kyuhyun

"Dasar mesum!" pekiknya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat sikap Sungmin

Dengan menggerutu sepanjang langkahnya menuju ruangan dimana kedua orang tuanya berada, Sungmin tak bisa menghilangkan perkataan Kyuhyun yang tadi berbisik tepat di telinganya beberapa menit yang lalu. _Namja_ mesum. Jerit Sungmin didalam hati.

Ceklek

"Oh, baru saja _Umma_ akan memanggil kalian"

" _Umma, Appa_ aku ingin pulang" ucap Sungmin sesampainya di ruangan tersebut

" _Wae irae?"_ tanya Leeteuk

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantu manisku ini?"

Heechul memekik saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru masuk, berniat menyemprot _Namja_ itu yang telah membuat Sungmin kurang nyaman dengan pertemuan keluar ini.

" _Nde?_ "

"Ada apa sayang, hm?"

Leeteuk mendekati anaknya yang cemberut di sampingnya, menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku... Aku... aku mengantuk _Umma"_ Rengek Sungmin tanpa dia sadari

" _Aigo_... _Uri_ Sungmin _kyeopta_ " jerit Heechul melihat _aegyo_ dari calon menantunya

"Hahaha... anakmu begitu lucu Kangin-ah, aku jadi berpikir bagaimana nanti jika dia sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun" canda Hangeng

Sungmin menunduk malu mendengarnya, padahal dia tak sengaja melakukan _aegyo_ tadi , dia berniat memberikan alasan agar dia segera pulang dan lepas dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam dulu. Sayang kalau kalian langsung pulang" kata Heechul

"Iya, tidak baik meninggalkan makanan yang sudah terhidang seperti ini" sambung Hangeng

"Kita makan dulu?"

"Eum"

Lantas Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan sialnya lagi – kembali – menempati kursi di depan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan insten.

"Sudah Cho, jangan kau tatap seperti harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Sungmin menangis nanti" Canda Heechul membuat 4 orang lainnya terkekeh

' _Semua ini karena si mesum itu. Menyebalkan!'_ Batin Sungmin nelangsa

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan yang cukup membahagiakan karena kedua belah keluarga menerima perjodohan dengan baik yang menghasilkan sebuah rencana pernikahan yang akan di selenggarakan tak lama lagi membuat mereka begitu semangat mempersiapkan acara. Kecuali Sungmin.

 _Yeoja_ dengan gigi kelinci itu lebih mempercayakan semuanya pada sang _Umma_ dan calon ibu mertuanya untuk memilih beberapa keperluan pernikahan seperti gaun, konsep, dan yang lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, Sungmin memilih bersantai didalam kamarnya, menghiraukan suara _Umma_ -nya untuk turun membantu membuat kue. Dan Sungmin sudah tahu diberikan kepada siapa kue-kue tersebut.

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Sret

"Eum? _Nugu_?"

Mendengar ponselnya mendapatkan satu pesan, Sungmin lantas membuka pesan tersebut dan mendapati bahwa pesan tersebut dari orang yang tak dikenalnya

 _From : No Name_

 _Hai_

"Dasar orang iseng" Dengus Sungmin mengabaikan pesan tersebut dan kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas meja nakas

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Klik

 _From : No Name_

 _Kenapa tidak dibalas?_

Pesan baru dari orang tak dikenal itu membuat dahi Sungmin mengkerut, nampaknya orang yang mengirikan pesan ini mengenalnya, atau jangan-jangan ini hanya orang iseng seperti dugaan awalnya tadi.

 _Please... Answer me Princess... Please Answer me..._

Karena masih memikirkan siapa pelaku yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, Sungmin malah dikejutkan dengan sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dia ketahui.

Klik

"Selamat siang calon istriku"

Deg

' _Ini suara si mesum'_ batin Sungmin seraya menjauhkan ponselnya

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa... kau terkejut aku menelponmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Yup! Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Sungmin mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Orang iseng yang tadi mengimkan pesan untuknya adalah Kyuhyun, calon suaminya.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku tadi, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menlponmu. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Apa?"

"Nomorku , siapa yang memberikannya"

"Eum... aku rasa, seseorang yang begitu menyukaiku untuk menjadi menantunya"

' _Itu pasti Umma'_ pikir Sungmin

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, _Umma_ sudah memberitahumukan?"

"Aku sibuk. Tidak bisa keluar" jawab Sungmin dengan ketus

"Ahh... Begitu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa"

"Sudahkan, aku ada keperluan"

Klik

"Menyebalkan"

Tanpa tahu bagaimana balasan ataupun reaksi Kyuhyun diseberang sana, Sungmin langsung mematikan panggilan setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Senyuman Sungmin melebar, membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja melongo karena tidak diberikan waktu untuk menjawab.

"Ugh... aku lapar" keluhnya menghentikan aksi senang

"Kita lihat apa yang _Umma_ masak hari ini"

.

.

.

"Iya, dia sudah turun. Akan _Umma_ katakan padanya, kau tenang saja _nde?_ Hati-hati dijalan"

Klik

"Siapa yang menelpon _Umma?_ " tanya Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi

"Ah sayang, cepat bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan kesini. Hari ini dia ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sambil melihat beberapa gaun yang akan kau gunakan untuk acara pernikahan" ujar Leeteuk seraya sibuk menata kue-kue miliknya

" _Mwo?!"_ Pekik Sungmin terkejut

"Apa-apaan sih _Umma_ , hari ini aku sangat sibuk" keluh Sungmin

"Tidak bisa, kau harus ikut Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan membatalkan meeting dan juga acara penting lain di kantor untuk mengajakmu keluar. Tidak tahukah kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang CEO di perusahaannya?" kata Leeteuk

"Sebentar... _Umma_ tadi mengatakan apa?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kyuhyun seorang CEO? Aku kira... dia...dia baru saja kuliah" Ucap Sungmin

"Apa? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kyuhyun akan memasuki usia 29 tahun, dia sudah lulus kuliah eum... mungkin 5 tahun yang lalu? Dan sekarang dia sudah mempunyai perusahaan besar"

Jeder

Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong, Sungmin membeku dalam diam mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Jadi maksudnya ini dia akan menikah dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya, 11 tahun jarak mereka dan itu berarti suaminya adalah seorang om-om.

"Yang benar saja" pekik Sungmin

" _Wae?"_

" _Umma_ tidak bercanda kan? Kyuhyun – dia, berusia 29 tahun? Apa dia itu _Ahjussi_ mesum?" tanya Sungmin

"Ya... Ibu rasa umur Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tua sayang"

"Umur kami terpaut 11 tahun dan _Umma_ bilang dia tidak tua, lalu apa? Kalau tahu begitu aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, dia menyebalkan dan mesum"

"Sayang..."

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan menata kue-kue manis yang baru saja keluar dari oven, memilih memegang kedua pundak anak semata wayangnya yang cemberut.

"Dengarkan _Umma,_ kami berdua menikahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun bukan semata karena sebuah janji konyol kami sewaktu masih mengandungmu. Tapi karena Kyuhyun memenuhi keinginan kami dalam segala hal. Dia baik, dewasa, tegas, sopan, ramah dan nilai plusnya dia begitu tampan"

"Tapi tetap saja _Umma_ dia itu sudah tua, dan jangan lupa bahwa dia sangat mesum"

"Hush... tidak boleh bilang begitu, _Umma_ dan _Appa_ akan begitu lega jika kau menikah dengannya. Kami yakin Kyuhyun akan menjagamu seperti janjinya saat masih kecil"

"Memangnya dia berjanji apa?"

Ting tong

"Ah! Itu mungkin Kyuhyun sayang"

Dengan semangatnya meninggalkan Sungmin di pantry, Leeteuk melesat untuk membukakan pintu. Dan memang benar, Kyuhyun-lah pelaku yang menekan bel rumah milik keluarga Lee.

" _Annyeonghaseyo eomonim"_

" _Aigo,_ sudah datang rupanya. Ayo masuk, Sungmin sudah menunggu didalam"

"Sayang, Kyuhyun sudah datang. Cepat bersiaplah"

Setelah mengatakan itu untuk anaknya sendiri, lantas Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan keduanya.

Sret

"Hallo, kita bertemu lagi. Apa kau sudah siap untuk bersamaku hari ini, calon istriku yang manis?" sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut serta senyum yang menawan

Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar serta melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum membuat Sungmin menjadi kesal. Orang ini selalu bersikap baik jika dihadapan orang tuanya, tapi hal itu terbalik jika hanya berdua dengannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha... akhirnya chapter 2 update nih, buat yang nungguin kelanjutannya silahkan baca. Nggak tahu kalau yang mau baca apalagi masih minat sama tulisan saya itu banyak banget loh #Lebay

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah meninggalkan review, itu sangat berguna bagi saya. Dan yang masih nunggu kelanjutan ff lain di tunggu aja, soalnya masih proses nih. Kekeke... mohon di maklumi kalau nemuin typo soalnya ini tanpa edit, karena sangking semangat buat update.

Oh iya, sekalian promo nih mumpung belum close. Saya buka PO jaket kyumin free sticker, pin dan gantungan kunci. Kalau berminat bisa langsung Line saya ke Id popi_joy137 atau bbm ke pin 54B2C9C7. Tanya-tanya juga gpp kok, tutup PO 09 april hari sabtu depan.

Oke segitu aja, tinggalkan review setelah baca ya guys... terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

"THE MARRIAGE"

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – T+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! OCC! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper **DILARANG MEMBACA** **.** Ide pasaran, cerita merakyat, typo(s) bertebaran dan tulisan membosankan.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki ^_^

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil terasa sunyi, keduanya bahkan tengah berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Misalnya Kyuhyun yang duduk diam memegang kemudinya dan Sungmin tengah mendumal didalam hati karena harus terjebak dengan si tua mesum menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan kesunyian

"Tidak" balas Sungmin

"Tapi aku lapar hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita mampir di restoran dulu?" ujar Kyuhyun

Melihat sebuah restoran yang tak jauh didepan sana membuat Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu sen mobilnya sebelum membelokan arah menuju restoran tersebut. Sedikit memelankannya dan berhenti tepat di pelataran parkir.

"Kau tak mau turun?"

"..."

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya terdiam tanpa minat membuat Kyuhyun berpikir dan sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di otaknya. _Mungkin mengerjainya adalah pilihan terbaik_.

"Kalau kau tak mau turun aku akan menggendongmu"

Sebelum Sungmin selesai memproses ucapan Kyuhyun, pintu disebelahnya sudah terbuka dan tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik dengan lembut. Tentu saja tanpa bisa menolak karena kejadian itu begitu cepat, Kyuhyun sudah menggendong tubuh Sungmin.

Bukan-bukan.

Bukan menggendong ala bridal style ataupun piggy back, tapi menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin layaknya Kyuhyun tengah memanggul kantong beras di pundaknya. Yeah...

"YAAA! Turunkan aku!" pekik Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya

"Tenanglah, aku akan menggendongmu sampai didalam" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pantat Sungmin, menciptakan senyum – seringai – indah saat mendengar teriakan wanita yang tengah di panggul tersebut

"Kyuhyun, turunkan aku! Sekarang!"

Sungmin terus berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun menurunkannya, tidak peduli kalau laki-laki yang tengah memanggulnya itu lebih tua darinya. Dengan berani dia melayangkan pukulan kearah punggung Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta.

Astaga, bahkan mereka tengah menjadi tontonan gratis pengunjung yang berada di area parkir.

' _Menyebalkan, Kyuhyun tua mesum yang menyebalkan_ '

Pukulan-pukulan dari tangan kecil Sungmin menambah senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar, dirinya menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan kedalam restoran.

Sret

Bruk

"Aw..." rintih Sungmin

"Kau kasar sekali dengan seorang _Yeoja_ " ucapnya mengusap pantatnya

Nampaknya Kyuhyun sengaja menjatuhkannya di kursi restoran, salah siapa memanggulnya sampai masuk kedalam dan menjadi tontonan pengunjung. Membuat malu orang saja.

"Lebih kasar mana darimu, kau bahkan memukul punggungku" kata Kyuhyun

"Tsk"

Lalu Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin, memilih untuk menuju counter pemesanan untuk memesan makanan. Dia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Bisa kita mendapatkan 2 jjajangmyun, 2 teopokki dan 2 cola?" kata Kyuhyun kepada petugas yang berjaga di balik counter

Lalu tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa dua nampan dikedua tangannya, tersenyum kearah Sungmin dengan senyuman yang...cerah. Atau itu adalah sebuah seringai karena berhasil menggoda calon istrinya?

" _Jja,_ makanan pesanan sudah siap" kata Kyuhyun

"Kubilang aku tidak lapar" ujar Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memberikan nampan dengan makanan tradisional itu

"Aku tidak gampang di bohongi istriku, kau pasti belum makan. Karena Leeteuk _Umma_ memberitahuku tadi"

"Calon istri, aku belum resmi menjadi istrimu"

"Aku pikir itu sama saja, toh nanti kau juga menjadi istriku kan" timpal Kyuhyun

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu kita ketempat tujuan"

' _Selain menyebalkan, mesum dan tua. Ternyata dia itu suka memaksa'_

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Setelah menyelesaikan makan dan meminum sampai tandas minuman yang Kyuhyun pesan tadi, Sungmin lantas menganggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan lelaki tersebut. Semua makanan yang tadi tersaji di atas meja telah habis, mungkin saja Sungmin lapar.

"Baik kita pergi" ajak Kyuhyun

Saat berniat untuk beranjak dari kursinya, Sungmin di kejutkan dengan lengkingan suara yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Siapa kalau bukan milik sahabat bernama Eunhyuk.

' _Bahaya!_ '

"Minie!" jerit wanita itu seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin

"Astaga, aku tidak mengira bertemu denganmu disini – Eh? Siapa dia?" tambahnya

"Eum..."

Sungmin kesusahan menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang saat ini menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, astaga.

"Dia.. Dia itu – "

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Hyukie _imnida._ Aku teman Sungmin"

Padahal Sungmin tidak berniat untuk mengenalkan Eunhyuk atau biasa disapa Hyukie dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa gawat kalau Hyukie tahu bahwa lekaki tersebut adalah calon suaminya.

" _Nde, annyeonghaseyo._ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ , aku adalah calon suami Sungmin"

" _Nde?!"_

Eunhyuk lantas memandang temannya yang terngah tersenyum salah tingkah, sudah ketahuan! Sungmin tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Itu... Itu – "

"Jadi alasanmu tak mau melanjutkan ke universitas karena kau akan menikah, _Jinjja!_ Selamat Sungmin, aku tak mengira sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Padahal kau itukan jarang memeliki teman lelaki" ujar Hyukie

"Hyuk" lirih Sungmin

"Dan... _Aigo..._ Calon suamimu tampan Min, kapan lagi punya suami tampan seperti dia. Hehehe"

Dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gusi indahnya, Eunhyuk terus saja menggoda Sungmin. Sementara temannya itu sudah menahan kesal karena mulut Eunhyuk yang seperti biasa tak bisa mengerem.

"Aku keturunan China, ayahku asli darisana. Sementara nenek dari ayahku kelahiran Amerika"

"Oh my gosh, kau dengar Min. Calon suamimu memiliki keturuan yang fantastis"

Melupakan tujuan awal untuk mendiskusikan keperluan pernikahan mereka, kini ketiganya – Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk – malah asyik mengobrol direstoran tersebut.

"Oleh sebab itu kau memiliki warna mata yang indah" ujar Eunhyuk takjub

"Min, calon suamimu benar-benar hebat. Kau tidak salah pilih" bisik Eunhyuk di telinga Sungmin

"Dan perlu kau ketahui, melakukan 'itu' saat malam pertama dengan orang bule itu sangat menggairahkan"

Ini keterlaluan, kenapa sahabatnya membahas hal seperti itu? Di sebuah restoran? Yang benar saja.

"Eunhyuk!" pekik Sungmin

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan telinganya panas, entah karena bisikan Eunhyuk atau... karena perkataan _Yeoja_ itu. Membuat jantungnya ikut berpacu dengan cepat. Astaga, ini tidak benar.

"Oh! Kalau begitu aku pergi ya, sepertinya aku melupakan janji dengan seseorang. Terima kasih atas kopinya Kyuhyun. Jangan lupa mengundangku saat kalian sudah menikah. _Arra_?"

Selanjutnya, Eunhyuk sudah beranjak dan berlari kecil keluar dari restoran tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih duduk di sana.

" _Kajja_ , kita pergi" ajak Kyuhyun

' _Eunhyuk itu perlu diajari yang namanya berkata sopan, tidak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu. Mengelikan'_ batin Sungmin meruntuki sifat sahabatnya tersebut

.

.

.

"Kita sampai"

"Dimana kita?"

Seraya melepas sabuk pengaman, Sungmin menelusuri tempat tersebut dengan matanya. Ada sebuah bangunan besar di sana, bertuliskan O'Natural dengan hiasan bunga indah.

" _Umma_ mengatakan kita harus mengonsultasikan pernikahan disini, dia juga sudah memilih beberapa gaun dan jas untuk kita" jawab Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman

"Ayo kita masuk" tambahnya

Lantas keduanya masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut, dari pintu masuk mereka sudah disambut salah satu karyawan yang bertugas, karyawan itu memandu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menuju tempat untuk bertemu langsung pemilik bangunan.

"Ini dia, pangeran dan juga putri sudah datang"

"Apa kabar bibi Oh"

Kyuhyun memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya, tersenyum dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Kenalkan Sungmin, dia bibi Oh. Pemilik butik dan WO ini. Dia akan membantu kita menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan kita. Dia sudah profesional di bidangnya dan _Umma_ menginginkan pernikahan kita sempurna _"_ Kata Kyuhyun

"Aish, ibumu memang selalu membesar-besarkannya. Aku hanya ingin membantu saja, semuanya tergantung dengan kalian" kata Bibi Oh

"Aku ingin tahu kapan pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung?"

"Tidak begitu lama lagi Bibi, 1 bulan lagi. Tapi _Umma_ menginginkan kita menyiapkannya sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun

"Pernikahan memang harus di urus seawal mungkin" canda Bibi Oh

"Baiklah, mari kita terlebih dulu melihat gaun dan jas kalian. Aku ingin kalian memilih satu diantaranya"

"Memang ada berapa gaun dan jas yang sudah _Umma_ siapkan?"

"Sepuluh"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa melotot lucu mendengarnya, apa dia harus mencoba semua gaun tersebut hanya untuk memilih satu diantaranya?

.

.

.

"Capek" kata Sungmin dengan lirih

Pasalnya dia tengah mencoba gaun pilihan calon mertuanya dan sekarang dia menuju gaun keenam. Semuanya nampak indah dan bagus dimata Sungmin, tapi yang menentukan adalah lelaki itu – calon suaminya – yang saat ini duduk dengan nyaman dikursi sambil mengkritik gaunnya jika itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia sukai.

"Aku rasa gaun ini bagus, bukankah begitu Bibi Oh?"

Gaun dengan aksen indah di bagian dada serta potongan pas yang memperlihatkan bahu putih bersih itu sangat cocok menempel di tubuh mungil Sungmin. Menambah kecantikan gadis itu walau Sungmin tidak memakai make-up berlebihan.

"Iya, gaun ini begitu bagus jika kau pakai Sungmin"

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Bibi Oh membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Dengan begitu dia tidak harus mencoba semua gaun itu yang akan membuat tubuhnya semakin lelah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau coba jas setelanmu Kyu" perintah Bibi Oh pada Kyuhyun

"Duduklah dulu sementara Kyuhyun ganti pakaian"

Sungmin langsung mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kursi, meminta ijin untuk meminum minuman yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Dia benar-benar lelah dan kehausan.

"Bagaimana menurut Bibi?"

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruang ganti. Dan... astaga! Sungmin harus akui bahwa Kyuhyun berkali lipat lebih tampan saat memakai setelan jas itu.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin_ ' Runtuk Sungmin memukul pelan kepalanya

" _Aigo..._ Lihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun begitu menawan bukan. Ayo, kita lakukan pemotretan sebentar"

"Heh?"

Sungmin bahkan belum mencerna kalimat Bibi Oh saat wanita itu menariknya berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Menyuruh mereka tersenyum dan saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Lebih dekat lagi, dan tersenyumlah" kata Bibi Oh

Kyuhyun tentu saja mendekatkan tubuhnya, menempel dengan tubuh Sungmin. Sementara gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya itu tersenyum kikuk dengan tubuh tegang.

"Oke, bagus" ucap Bibi Oh

Mengambil beberapa gambar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah mengenakan baju pernikahan mereka menggunakan kamera layaknya seorang photografer.

"Sekarang kau peluk Sungmin, Kyu"

Sret

Kyuhyun tanpa permisi langsung menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas perut Sungmin, memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan bersiap untuk di potret sekali lagi.

"Oke, pertahankan. Sungmin tersenyum lagi sayang" tambah Bibi Oh

"Bagus"

Cup

Tanpa panduan dari Bibi Oh, Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin yang terekpose didepannya. Memperlihatkan kulit indah menggoda yang sudah daritadi mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, daritadi aku sudah ingin mencium bagian ini. Aku menyukai kulit indahmu, istriku" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini? Hahaha... Banyak sekali review dari kalian yang bikin saya tertawa dan semangat buat nulis cepet-cepet buat chapter selanjutnya. Baiklah, mungkin dari kalian ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan seputar cerita nih. Jadi bakal aku jawab sebisanya ya? Hehe

Q : Alurnya jangan kecepatan ya Thor?

A : Haha, padahal saya nulisnya lama loh. Apa masih terasa cepet alurnya? Bakal aku lambatin kalau begitu xD

Q : Mirip sama kisah hidupku nih

A : beneran? Waaaah... seneng dong pasti kisah hidupnya kayak gini, semoga berakhir bahagis deh kayak ff ini #BocorinCerita . Anggep ini hadiah dari saya kalau begitu, kkkk

Q : Kurang panjang ceritanya, jadi kurang puas dan lama bacanya

A : ini adalah pertanyaan paling banyak yang saya baca, tapi saya senang jika begitu. Kenapa saya nulisnya dikit? Itu karena idenya memang segitu, cerita per chapter yang saya buat memang saya takar. Biar bikin reader yang baca semakin penasaran #DiGaplok

Oke-oke, mungkin hanya segitu ya buat di chapter ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan bisa langsung di tulis di kolom review biar saya tahu keluh kesah kalian baca ff saya yang amberegeul ini. Jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak lagi oke, kita ketemu di hari senin depan (Kalau nggak salah itung)

Pay pay

PS : No Edit again


	4. Chapter 4

"THE MARRIAGE"

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – T+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! OCC! Yang **'TIDAK'** suka KyuMin Shipper **DILARANG MEMBACA** **.** Ide pasaran, cerita merakyat, typo(s) bertebaran dan minim pengalaman (?).

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Dan yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki ^_^

.

.

.

DEG

Cekrek

"Aigooo... Kalian lucu sekali. Sangat serasi" ucap bibi Oh dengan senyuman

Sungmin masih mematung di pelukan Kyuhyun, _apa yang baru saja namja ini lakukan?_ Ucap Sungmin didalam hatinya.

"YAA!" teriak Sungmin

"Dasar mesum!" ucapnya seraya memukul bahu Kyuhyun lalu menjauh dari _Namj a_ tersebut.

"Kekekeke... Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu Sungmin, sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu, bukan begitu Kyuhyun?" kata bibi Oh membela Kyuhyun

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri menatap Sungmin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek calon istrinya tersebut. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin cemberut.

"Aku mau ganti baju saja!" ucap Sungmin merengut berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Bibi Oh yang terkekeh melihat sikap Sungmin.

"Aku juga pamit untuk mengganti baju, Bibi Oh"

.

.

.

"Laki-laki itu menyebalkan sekali, sudah tua, mesum dan menjengkelkan. Kenapa _Umma_ dan _Appa_ menjodohkanku dengannya. Aish!"

Di sela-sela kegiatannya melepaskan gaun untuk pernikahannya nanti, Sungmin masih sempat menggerutu akan bagaimana sifat calon suaminya yang membuatnya naik darah. Menghiraukan satu sosok yang berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada bidangnya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Kyuhyun

Sret

"YA! Untuk apa kau kesini, kau tidak lihat aku sedang berganti pakaian? Hah?!" sentak Sungmin menyilangkan lengannya menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau kesusahan melepas gaun itu, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan" kata Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin

"Berhenti! Mau apa kau?!" seru Sungmin

Tapi bukannya menuruti perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih saja melangkah mendekatinya. Membuat tubuh Sungmin harus tersudut di antara tubuh tegap Kyuhyun dan juga dinding di belakangnya.

' _Seperti seekor kelinci yang akan di mangsa serigala'_ batin Kyuhyun melihat ketakutan di wajah Sungmin

"YAAAAA!" teriak Sungmin memejamkan matanya

Sret

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Sungmin, kenapa berteriak layaknya seorang perawan yang akan di perkosa, hm?" kata Kyuhyun lembut dengan senyuman manis di bibir tebalnya

Tangan kekar nan dingin itu meraih resleting pada bagian punggung dari gaun Sungmin, menurunkannya secara perlahan membuat punggung Sungmin terlihat dengan jelas.

Glup

' _Ini bahaya'_

"Nah, kau bisa berganti baju"

Lalu tanpa kata yang lebih banyak lagi, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa ruangan yang mereka tempati menjadi panas, atau mungkin pendingin ruangannya tidak berfungsi? Yeah... Mungkin memang seperti itu.

Sementara Sungmin sendiri menahan degupan di dadanya, menahan agar detakannya tidak terlalu cepat seperti saat Kyuhyun menyentuh punggungnya.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku? Dasar si tua mesum" lirih Sungmin

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari berikutnya..._

Sungmin sudah menyiapkan semuanya, ide yang tepat agar dia mendapatkan keuntungan dari pernikahan ini. Dia akan membuat calon suaminya itu menyetujui idenya, kalau tidak. Sungmin tidak akan menikah dengannya.

"Bagus Sungmin, mari kita laksanakan tugas"

Dengan itu , dia sengaja membuat beberapa makanan yang telah dia masukan kedalam sebuah wadah bekal berwarna biru miliknya. Ini hanya untuk berbasa-basi saja, agar dia memiliki alasan untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Lebih tepatnya untuk mengatakan sebuah persetujuan agar hidup Sungmin tetap berlanjut sebagaimana mestinya. Dan senyuman lebar itu terbit di bibir yang sudah terpoles lipgloss pink. Menambah kadar manis pada wajah Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai. Terima kasih _Ahjussi"_ kata Sungmin

Dia segera turun dari taksi tersebut, merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut lalu kemudian melangkah memasuki gedung besar di depan matanya. Gedung dengan 7 lantai tersebut menjulang tinggi dengan tulisan 'Cho Corp' besar melintang horizontal tepat di atas pintu masuk.

Sebagaimana sebuah gedung perkantoran pada umumnya, didalam sana Sungmin mendapati banyak orang yang berseliweran dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Jangan lupakan tentang pajangan dan juga beberapa lukisan mewah, membuat Sungmin harus bedecak kagum.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa calon suamiku adalah orang kaya" ucap Sungmin

Bruk

"Aw"

" _Jeosonghamnida_ "

"Kau tidak punya mata ya"

Sungmin segera mendongak mendengar ucapan wanita yang telah di tabraknya. Wanita tersebut memandang remeh padanya dengan mata biru miliknya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, _mianhae_ " kata Sungmin mencoba menghormati wanita itu

"Kau pikir maafmu itu bisa membuat bajuku bersih dan minumanku ini kembali lagi, hm?!" ujar wanita itu dengan nada yang perlahan mulai meninggi

Perkataan wanita tersebut membuat Sungmin berdecih pelan, rupa-rupanya dia mencari masalah. Dia pikir Sungmin takut?

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Sungmin melakukan pembelaan.

Tanpa takut sedikitpun dia mulai terbawa suasana, jelas-jelas dia tidak sengaja tadi dan sudah meminta maaf. Namun rupanya wanita ini tidak menerima dan mengajaknya untuk adu mulut. _Baiklah kalau dia menginginkannya._

Rupanya ribut-ribut kecil itu terdengar oleh beberapa orang disekitar mereka, ada dari mereka yang menoleh untuk melihat, ada yang berbisik dan ada juga yang tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Oooh... Ku pikir kau anak yang baik, ternyata. Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu, kau seharusnya menghormatiku. Bukannya berkata dengan nada tinggi"

"Bukannya aku sudah minta maaf, tapi kenapa kau seolah membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Lalu kau mau sepeti apa?"

Suasana semakin memanas saat Sungmin tidak mau di pojokan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan secara tak sengaja. Sementara wanita dengan pakaian seksi dan juga rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu menyalahkan Sungmin atas insiden penabrakan yang membuat minumannya tumpah mengenai bajunya.

"Permisi nona-nona, dilarang bertengkar disini"

Sret

"Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun"

"Kalian tidak tahu telah menjadi sebuah tontonan gratis bagi mereka"

Mendengar sang direktur menyebut kata 'mereka' membuat beberapa pegawainya yang asyik melihat pertengkaran itu segera berlalu, melaksanakan tugas mereka kembali.

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia menabrakku Kyuhyun" adu sang wanita berbaju seksi

"Aku tidak sengaja" kata Sungmin

"Lihat, tadi dia berkata kurang sopan padaku. Dan sekarang... ada apa dengamu?"

"Sudahlah, Catrine. Kau kembali ke ruanganmu" ucap Kyuhyun datar

"Kyu – "

"Ini perintah"

Tanpa bisa di tolak oleh Catrine, dia lantas pergi dengan cemberut seraya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Kau tidak bilang ingin kemari"

Tiba-tiba saja nada Kyuhyun berubah, bahkan wajah itu nampak begitu cerah saat memandang Sungmin yang terdiam di depannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku – "

Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata yang telah dia susun sepanjang jalan menuju kantor Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia tadi bertemu dengan resepsionist dan mengucapkan dia ingin bertemu dengan pimpinan mereka. Tapi karena wanita bernama Catrine tadi membuatnya jadi berantakan.

"Tidak jadi, aku mau pulang saja"

Saat hendak melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin. Membuat _yoeja_ tersebut kembali ke tempat semula, berdiri berhadapan dengannya di lobi kantor miliknya.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memegang kedua bahu Sungmin

"Aku bilang tidak jadi, aku mau pulang" jawab Sungmin

"Aish... Apa kau sedang merajuk? Lebih baik kita ke ruanganku saja"

"Tap – "

Tanpa mendengar kata setuju dari mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah – kembali – menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Aih... Manisnya istriku ini, aku harap nanti setelah menikah kau selalu membuatkanku bekal" kata Kyuhyun terkekeh membuka kotak bekal dari Sungmin

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kita belum menikah. Belum tentu juga kita akan menikah" ucap Sungmin

"Kita akan menikah, setuju atau tidak. Kita akan tetap menikah" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap kata

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi..."

"Aku setuju untuk menikah asal kau memperbolehkanku untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku" sambung Sungmin

" _Mwo?!"_

"Kalu kau tidak setuju aku tidak mau menikah denganmu" ucap Sungmin final

"Kenapa kau mengajukan hal itu?" tany Kyuhyun mengabaikan bekalnya, lebih menatap Sungmin yang duduk manis di sofa

"Bukankah hal ini tidak merugikanmu?" bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada calon suaminya tersebut

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, tersenyum manis lalu terduduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku ingin istriku nanti menunggu kepulanganku di rumah. Dengan mengenakan gaun tidur dan tersenyum manis"

"Dasar mesum!" pekik Sungmin

"Hahaha... Lalu bisa kau memberikan alasanmu?"

"Itu – aku hanya ingin seperti teman-temanku saja. Mereka bisa memilih jalan hidup mereka dan kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pendidikan, bagiku pendidikan itu sangat penting" kata Sungmin

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa? Kenapa kau begitu perhitungan sekali?"

"Kau meminta sesuatu dariku, tentu saja aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu darimu. Imbang kan?"

Sungmin melirik sinis kearah Kyuhyun, beripikir sebentar sebelum menerima tawaran tersebut.

"Baiklah, katakan"

"Aku ingin pernikahan kita di percepat. Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai satu bulan lagi, kita harus menikah minggu depan!"

.

.

.

TBC

Halo-halo joyers semuanyaaaa #PelukSatuSatu

Kangeeeen nih sama kalian semua#KecupSatuSatu

Gimana? Ada yang nungguin ff akuh yang ini? Kekeke... Maaf kalau kelamaan pergi dan membuat beberapa ff terabaikan seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud mengabaikan dan membuat kalian menunggu tapi...mau bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ide buat nulis hilang, dan kerjaan menuntut saya buat sedikit 'meninggalkan' dunia per-ff-an kayak begini

Eits... tapi jangan kuatir guys, saya tetep nulis kok. Walapun puasa saya bakal nyicil dikit-dikit buat nyelesaiin cerita KyuMin yang saya buat. Semoga kalian masih bersedia membaca, review dan menunggu semua ff saya kelar. Okaylah, segitu dulu cuap-cuap saya di chapter ini. Kalau masih banyak yg minat bakal saya lanjutin. Minggu depan di hari yang sama kita ketemu lagi (Kalau nggak ada halangan xD)

Pay pay

PS. NO EDIT


	5. Chapter 5

"THE MARRIAGE"

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – T+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! OCC! Yang **'TIDAK'** suka KyuMin Shipper **DILARANG MEMBACA** **.** Ide pasaran, cerita merakyat, typo(s) bertebaran dan minim pengalaman (?).

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Dan yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki ^_^

.

.

.

 _1 Minggu kemudian..._

Entah bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk menyetujui ucapannya tentang pernikahan yang akan di percepat, kini Sungmin sudah duduk manis dengan gaun putih dan buket bunga di tangannya.

Sebenarnya dia gugup sekali, salah satu tangannya meremas gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dengan brukat di bagian dada. Jangan lupakan bahu putih bak porselen milik Sungmin, make-up tipis dan tatanan rambut sederhana yang membuat wanita itu nampak cantik.

Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan menikah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ mesum menyebalkan – menurut Sungmin – yang dengan teganya benar-benar mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

Persiapan pernikahan dilakukan dengan cepat, undangan segera di sebar, makanan untuk para tamu serta tempat resepsi telah di pesan. Sesuai dengan tanggal yang telah di tentukan oleh Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu memang keras kepala.

"Sungmin!"

"Hyukie" kata Sungmin

"Uwaaah... Kau cantik sekali" puji Eunhyuk melihat penampilan Sungmin

"Kau membuatku bertambah gugup saja" lirih Sungmin

"Hey, kau tidak boleh murung seperti itu. Kau harus tersenyum, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu" ujar Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin

"Kau belum tahu saja rasanya mau menikah, coba kau rasakan. Tanganku dingin sekali"

"Apa kau begitu gugup karena memikirkan malam pertamamu nanti?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya

PLAK

"AW, sakit Sungmin. Kenapa malah memukulku sih?" adu Eunhyuk mengusap bagian belakangnya

"Untung tidak benjol" tambahnya

"Itu karena mulutmu yang tidak bisa di jaga, lagipula aku tidak mungkin memikirkan hal itu" sanggah Sungmin

"Tapi harus kau tahu Nyonya Lee, bukan! Haruskah ku panggil Nyonya muda Cho?" goda Eunhyuk

"Ish, kau sama menyebalkan dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin

"Hahahaha... Aku yakin Sungmin, semua pengantin baru itu akan memikirkan malam pertama mereka. Aku juga yakin seribu persen kalau Kyuhyun tengah memikirkannya sekarang"

"YAA!" pekik Sungmin

Membuat Eunhyuk semakin terbahak saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang cemberut di sampingnya, astaga...benarkah wanita ini akan menikah sebentar lagi, Eunhyuk saja masih tidak percaya karena sikap Sungmin yang masih seperti anak kecil.

"Sungmin..."

"Appa"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk lantas berdiri saat melihat Kangin – ayah Sungmin – masuk kedalam ruang rias putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Tersenyum manis seraya menangkup kedua bahu terbuka putrinya.

"Aigooo... Lihat anak _appa_ yang manis ini akan segera menikah" kata Kangin

"Appa..." Rengek Sungmin

"Kau harus dengar apa kata _appa_ , Kyuhyun akan menjadi suamimu. Jadi nanti kau harus menuruti semua perkataannya. Hormati dia dan layani dengan sepenuh hati. Jangan seperti anak kecil lagi, kau adalah calon ibu nantinya" ujar Kangin

"Kenapa _appa_ mengatakan itu?" protes Sungmin

"Seorang istri yang baik akan selalu membuat senang suaminya, ingat"

"Cha, semuanya sudah siap. _Appa_ akan mengantarkamu kepada suamimu"

.

.

.

"Huuuuft..."

Dengan pelan, Sungmin menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Membuatnya agar tidak terlalu gugup karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjalani ikrar pernikahan. Meremas bucket bunga di tangannya dan memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Jangan cemas" ucap Kangin menenangkan putrinya

Dan di balas anggukan serta senyum manis oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

Semua mata memandangnya, menatap setiap langkahnya dengan kagum akan kecantikan natural di wajah manis Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan sana sudah tidak sabar melihat calon istrinya.

"Aku serahkan putriku, jaga dia baik-baik" bisik Kangin

"Tenang saja Appa, tanpa kau perintah aku akan tetap menjaga Sungmin sepenuh hati" balas Kyuhyun

Dan sekarang Sungmin sudah resmi menjadi istri Kyuhyun, menghadap sang pastur di depan sana keduanya mengucapkan janji sehidup-semati dengan disaksikan oleh Tuhan dan juga saksi. Mengikat keduanya dengan ikrar pernikahan yang hanya terputus saat kematian menjemput.

"Silahkan untuk bertukar cincin" ucap sang Pastur

Dengan senyum indahnya, Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin dengan garis hitam di bagian tengah ke jari manis Sungmin. Begitu pula dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan, tangannya bergetar saat mencoba menyematkan cincin untuk Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa orang yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka terkekeh.

' _Bodohnya dirimu Sungmin_ '

"Kedua mempelai di persilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya"

Deg

Bagaikan ada sebuah palu yang menyadarkannya, Sungmin lantas mendongak. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Apakah suaminya itu akan menciumnya? Di depan banyak orang seperti ini? Kalaupun iya, Sungmin akan membalas perbuatan menyebalkan dan mesum _namja_ di depannya ini.

Sret

" _Saranghae..."_

CHUP~

Tanpa bisa Sungmin cegah, bibir tebal Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Rasa lembut dan manis menyatu menjadi satu, membuat bibir Sungmin bergetar di bawah tekanan bibir Kyuhyun. Hisapan kecil serta jilatan Kyuhyun berikan yang berimbas pada lutut Sungmin yang tiba-tiba terasa meleleh.

"Kita hentikan dan lanjutkan nanti malam" ucapnya setelah mengakhiri sesi ciuman tersebut

.

.

.

Setelah acara pernikahan, mereka melanjutkannya ke acara resepsi yang langsung di adakan tepat hari itu. Beberapa orang yang telah di undang telah memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai, menajabat tangan mereka dan juga memberikan hadiah atas pernikahan keduanya.

"Aigooo... Akhirnya temanku ini menikah juga"

Eunhyuk datang dan langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin, membuat ekspresi masam singgah di wajah ayu Sungmin. Lantas, dia mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap sang suami yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan beberapa temannya. _Mungkin relasi bisnisnya._ Batin Sungmin

"Sudahlah, setelah ini kalian akan menghabiskan waktu berdua" ujar Eunhyuk

"Apa sih Hyukie" pekik Sungmin

"Sedari tadi kau selalu memperhatikan suamimu, aku jamin dia tidak akan melarikan diri. Percaya padaku" ucapnya dengan senyum jahit

"Apalagi sampai menunda kegiatan khas pengantin baru" tambahnya

"Apa itu yang selalu ada di pikiranmu Hyuk? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menikah?" sindir Sungmin

"Ooo... Itu tidak mungkin Sungmin sayang, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi takdirmu"

"Ish... "

Keduanya terdiam, lebih memilih memandang dan tersenyum kepada beberapa tamu undangan yang berseliweran memberikan ucapan selamat kepada pengantin baru. Sementara Kyuhyun masih asyik berbincang dengan temannya, tak jarang dia menatap Sungmin dan memberikan kerlingan kepada istrinya tersebut.

Tentu saja Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan melengoskan kepalanya dengan terlebih dulu menjulurkan lidahnya, suaminya itu selalu suka menggodanya.

"Eh? Sungmin, lihatlah" kata Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Sungmin

"Apasih Hyuk?" tanya Sungmin

"Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa... kenapa dia memeluk dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah menikah?"

Sungmin mengalihakn tatapannya, memandang Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita tak jauh di depannya. Sepertinya Sungmin mengenal wanita itu.

"Bukankah itu wanita yang aku tabrak di kantor Kyuhyun?" lirihnya

"Kau bilang apa Min?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Mana aku tahu siapa wanita itu" ujarnya cuek

"Yah... Kau tidak bisa diam saja, kau itu istrinya. Seharusnya wanita itu tahu kan. Dasar wanita penggoda"

"Biarkan saja Hyuk"

"Kau tidak cemburu Min? Astaga, dia itu suamimu. Kyuhyun dalah suamimu dan kau tenang-tenang saja melihat wanita lain memeluknya?"

"Lagi pula – "

"Kenalkan Catrine, dia adalah istriku"

Tiba-tiba saja, orang yang tengah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bicarakan sudah di depan mereka. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan juga tatapan... err... meremehkan? Sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Min, bersikaplah sopan" kata Kyuhyun

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin lantas membalas uluran dari wanita bernama Catrine lalu melepaskannya dalam sekejap mata.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seleramu seperti dia" ujar Catrine

"Kekeke... Begitulah. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan orang pilih"

"Selamat atas pernikahannya"

"Terima kasih Catrine, kau juga harus segera menyusul" kata Kyuhyun

"Apa-apaan wanita itu. Sudah dapat di tebak kalau dia tengah merayu Kyuhyun" bisik Eunhyuk di telinga Sungmin

"Sungmin, apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Sedikit" jawab Sungmin lirih

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak lelah dihari pernikahanmu. Sedari pagi gugup karena masalah ikrar pernikahan , lalu selanjutnya masalah ciuman dan juga di lanjutkan dengan acara resepsi. Sungmin sudah berdiri cukup lama disana karena menghormati tamu yang datang, salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang dengan tanpa persetujuannya mengundang banyak teman rekasi bisnisnya.

Dan jangan lupakan beberapa karyawan dan juga anggota keluarga dari kedua mempelai. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah akan pergi tadi sebelum Eunhyuk datang, tapi setelah sahabatnya itu menghampiri dirinya, Sungmin membatalkan niatnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita istrirahat saja"

Astaga! Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Catrine dapat menangkap apa maksud 'Istirahat' yang baru saja Kyuhyun lontarkan. Membuat kedua pipi Sungmin bersemu merah dan mata Catrine yang semakin memandang sebal kearah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit setelah acara ini, _Kajja"_ ajaknya merangkul bahu Sungmin

"Kau akan meninggalkanku Kyu?"

Suara Catrine menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri disana menggeram. Apa wanita ini buta? Kyuhyun sudah menikah dan istrinya tepat berada di depan matanya! Oh God! Ujar Eunhyuk di dalam hati

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan teman yang lain, aku ingin menemani istriku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan enteng

' _Rasakan kau!'_

Catrine sudah tidak bisa mencegah Kyuhyun, rasa kesal dan cemburu menumpuk jadi satu dihatinya. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan tamu lain. Apa lelaki itu lupa dengan bagaimana sikapnya?

"Apa yang kau lihat!" desisnya tak suka melihat tatapan Eunhyuk

Setelah mengucapkannya Catrine berlalu dari sana, membuat Eunhyuk berdecak tidak suka melihat sikap wanita secantik dia.

"Aku merasa dia akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari" kata Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berpamitan pada ibunya, kalau mereka akan beristirahat karena terlalu lelah dengan acara yang masih berjalan cukup lama itu. Keduanya berjalan pelan menuju kamar pribadi yang sudah keluarga Kyuhyun persiapkan.

karena Heechul yang memaksa menyelenggarakan acara pernikahan untuk di adakan di rumah megahnya, jadilah acara pemberkatan dan resepsi menjadi satu di mansion Cho.

"Apa kau langsung mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sungmin

"Kalau kau ingin mandi, aku juga akan mandi" kata Kyuhyun

"Dasar mesum. Aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu" pekik Sungmin

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun melangkah, mendekati Sungmin seraya melepaskan jas dan juga beberapa kancing kemejanya. Membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sungmin

"Mau apa? Tentu kau tahu Sungmin"

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Sungmin, membuat istrinya tersebut berjalan mundur sampai menubruk almari besar di belakangnya. Jalan buntu.

Tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, mungkin malam ini dia akan bersenang-senang dengan istri mungilnya ini.

"Jangan mendekat aku bilang" ujar Sungmin

Drak

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengurung tubuh Sungmin yang menempel dengan almari di belakangnya serta kedua matanya menatap Sungmin seakan-akan akan membakar tubuh istrinya dan bersiap memakannya.

' _Astaga, dia manis sekali'_

"Jangan takut Sungmin, aku suamimu"

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, aku – aku akan menendangmu"

"Lakukan saja, disini tidak ada yang bisa mendengarmu. Lagipula pintunya sudah aku kunci dan kamar ini kedap suara"

Deg

' _Matilah kau Sungmin_ '

"Kau sangat manis saat terpojok seperti ini, seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa serigala. Dan lihat... Wajahmu memerah. Apa badanmu juga akan memerah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Jangan macam-macam Kyu"

"Ish... manisnya saat kau memanggil namaku"

Seditik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang tidak terutupi gaun pernihkannya, membuat tubuh itu bergetar. Sungmin terdiam, lebih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak seram dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Saat kepala Kyuhyun semakin mendekat hendak menciumnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Memilih meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan Kyuhyun. Salahkan tubuhnya yang melemas ini.

"Mandilah, aku hanya menggodamu"

Cup

Dan Kyuhyun sudah melenggang keluar dengan senyuman manis tapi nampak menyebalkan bagi Sungmin.

"Dasar menyebalkan, Cho mesum yang menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana permirsaaaah! Apa ini sudah panjaaaaang? Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya tapi hanya sampai disini ya, soalnya ceritanya bakal di lanjut di chapter depan. Hehehe

Jangan juga ada yang kecewa, soalnya saya belum menghadirkan scene 'HOT' buat ff ini. Di tunggu aja yaaah...

Terima kasih buat yang sudah koment dari awal FF ini rilis, ngasih saran dan juga kritik soal tulisan saya. Semuanya berharga buat kelangsungan mood saya loooh...jangan lupa ngasih komen kalian buat chapter ini. Di tungggu! #Hug #Kiss


	6. Chapter 6

"THE MARRIAGE"

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T – T+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH! OCC! Yang **'TIDAK'** suka KyuMin Shipper **DILARANG MEMBACA** **.** Ide pasaran, cerita merakyat, typo(s) bertebaran dan minim pengalaman (?).

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Dan yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki ^_^

.

.

.

 _Kegelapan menyelimuti sebuah ruangan di kediaman Cho, bercahayakan sinar rembulan yang menembus lapisan gorden membuat kamar tersebut terlihat temaram. Gemerisik kain terdengar pelan, suara dentingan jarum jam terasa begitu keras mememani heningnya malam._

 _Di atas sana, tepat di atas ranjang besar dengan hiasan tirai terlihat dua sosok yang tengah tertidur. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang yang tertidur dan yang lain tengah asyik menikmati pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah di depan matanya._

 _Saat sosok tertidur itu membuat gerakan pelan – menggeliat – dan juga sentuhan ringan yang mengenai kulit tubuhnya, terasa membakar tubuh dan tulangnya._

 _Kyuhyun._

 _Sosok yang tak bosan memandang istrinya – Sungmin – yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya itu tersenyum lebar. Dengan sangat hati-hati, jemari panjangnya menyentuh wajah cantik sang istri. Menelusuri kulit putih bak porselen itu perlahan melewati pipi, rahang dan berhenti tepat di bibir mungil Sungmin._

' _Aku bahkan sangat ingin mengecupnya' batin Kyuhyun_

 _CUP_

 _Perlahan dan tanpa terburu-buru, Kyuhyun mencium bibir dengan bentuk untuk milik Sungmin, memenjarakannya dalam lumatan kecil dan basah. Sementara bibirnya tengah sibuk sendiri, kyuhyun mulai bergerak menindih tubuh Sungmin. Kedua tangannya mengelus lengan Sungmin yang hanya terlapisi piyama lucu dengan gambar kelinci di bagian depannya. Astaga, Kyuhyun bahkan terbahak saat melihat Sungmin masih menyukai kelinci seperti dulu._

" _Eunghh..."_

 _Merasa tidur nyenyaknya terganggu, Sungmin melenguh dan mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang berat. Dahinya mengerut dan bulu matanya bergerak saat bibirnya terasa ada yang menghisap pelan dengan lembut dan basah._

 _Tentu saja Sungmin penasaran dengan siapa yang tengah menganggu tidurnya, berat hati untuk melanjutkan tidurnya Sungmin lantas membuka kedua matanya._

 _Karena nuansa kamar yang temaram membuat Sungmin tidak begitu bisa mengenali sosok di atasnya ini, lagipula matanya terasa lengket karena terlalu mengantuk dan bisa-bisanya sosok ini menganggunya._

" _Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"_

 _Deg_

 _Sosok tersebut, yang tengah mengukung tubuhnya itu berbicara. Mengeluarkan suara berat dan seksi di telinga Sungmin. Namun bukan karena suaranya yang membuat Sungmin terpesona, tapi karena dia mengenali siapa pemilih suara ini._

' _Kyuhyun!' pekiknya_

" _Kau – "_

" _Ssssttt... Jangan berteriak Sungmin, nanti kau membangunkan yang lain"_

 _Ketika Sungmin ingin berteriak atas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya, jemari panjang itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya yang panas. Kurang aja sekali, beraninya Kyuhyun menciumnya saat tengah tertidur. Maki Sungmin._

" _Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun dari dulu sampai sekarang Sungmin, jadi aku mohon ingatlah aku sayang"_

 _Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan gairah yang hampir meledak. Gairah yang selalu Kyuhyun pendam selama ini._

 _Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam kaku dengan bibirnya yang berdenyut panas karena gigitan Kyuhyun._

' _Apa maksudnya ini?' batinnya_

' _Mungkin ini hanya mimpi' tambahnya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, terlalu pusing karena rasa kantuknya dan juga karena ciuman panas Kyuhyun di bibirnya._

 _Kalaupun ini mimpi, kenapa juga dia harus memimpikan Kyuhyun yang menciumnya diatas ranjang tepat setelah dia menikah dengan lelaki itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Haaaaah!"

Sungmin segera membuka kedua matanya, memandang kearah langit-langit kamar tersebut yang berbias sinar cahaya. Dia menoleh kearah jendela yang berada di sisi tubuhnya.

' _Heuh~ ternyata Cuma mimpi'_ batin Sungmin seraya mengelus dadanya pelan

"Kau mimpi buruh ya?"

Sret

"Kau! Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?!" pekik Sungmin

"Kau lupa ya Min, kemarin kita telah menikah dan tentu saja kita di perbolehkan tidur dalam satu ruangan. Jangan lupakan kalau ini juga kamarku. Kamar kita berdua" jawab Kyuhyun

Dengan posisi menyamping, Kyuhyun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Memandang kearah wajah Sungmin yang sudah 'siaga' di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau... Jangan bilang kau tel – "

"Selamat pagi juga sayang, seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam untuk suamimu ini" kata Kyuhyun memutus ucapan Sungmin

Sungmin memandang sengit kearah Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya menyilang di dadanya dan mata menelusuri keadaan sekitar. Takut kalau mereka telah melakukan 'sesuatu' tadi malam. Yang biasa orang bilang sebagai 'malam pertama'.

"Tidak perlu takut, tadi malam tidak terjadi sesuatu. Kau bahkan masih memakai piyama kelincimu" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan kekhuatiran istrinya.

"Lantas kenapa kau bertelanjang dada seperti itu" lirih Sungmin

"Kau tidak suka ya?" tanya Kyuhyun

Blush

"Lihat, pipimu merona sayang"

Salahkan saja bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Hanya memakai celana training yang tersembunyi di bawah selimutnya yang sudah tertarik, tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat dengan jelas didepan kedua mata Sungmin.

Tubuh dengan lekukan yang pas itu di tambah warna kulit putih pucat tersebut membuat kedua mata Sungmin malah terfokus kearah perut Kyuhyun. Bentuknya memang tidak begitu menonjol, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin begitu menyukainya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, air liurmu bahkan hampir menetes Sungmin"

"Eh?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengusap bibirnya – yang entah bagaimana terasa lembab – menggunakan lengan piyamanya.

Sret

Cup

"Selamat pagi sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Deg

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan pula sosok Sungmin yang masih termenung diatas sana.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap, aigoooo... Pengantin baru bangun ternyata" Pekik Heechul melihat menantu cantiknya tengah menuruni tangga bersama sang anak di belakangnya

"Cepat kemari dan makan sarapan kalian, aku kira tak akan turun untuk makan" tambahnya dengan nada penuh godaan

"Ayo sayang, duduklah" ucap Kyuhyun

"Ambil apapun yang kau suka Sungmin, _eomma_ memasakan ini semua untukmu"

"Lalu kita makan apa _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Astaga, kau tidak boleh cemburu dengan istrimu sendiri Kyuhyun"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita sarapan. Kyuhyun-ah apa semua sudah siap?"

Lalu keempat orang yang telah duduk menghadap meja makan memulai sarapan merela dengan diam, sementara Sungmin begitu malu saat Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan meminta suapan darinya.

' _Dasar bayi besar'_ keluh Sungmin tersenyum canggung saat melihat tatapan dari Heechul dan Hangeng

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa semuanya sudah kau siapkan?" tany Hangeng setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, mengelap bibirnya menggunakan serbet yang telah tersedia

"Tentu saja _appa,_ aku ingin yang terbaik untuk istriku" jawab Kyuhyun mengerling nakal kearah Sungmin

"Kalau begitu, percepat kunyahan kalian. _Eomma_ akan membantu mengemas barang" ujar Heechul

' _Mengemas barang? Memangnya mau kemana?'_

"Kau tidak akan keberatan bukan kalau hari ini kita bulan madu?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan istri manisnya

"Uhuk..."

Setelah mendengar apa maksud dengan 'berkemas' membuat Sungmin terbatuk begitu pula dengan apa yang sudah Kyuhyun katakan. _Bulan madu? Secepat ini?_ Begitulah pikir Sungmin.

"Minum dulu sayang, jangan terlalu terburu-buru begitu. Kau rupanya sudah tak sabar ya?" goda Kyuhyun – lagi.

"Hahahaha"

Sungmin hanya bisa meruntuki kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun ungkapkan, apa-apaan lelaki ini, seenak saja. Bahkan Sungmin tidak berpikir akan adanya bulan madu, membuatnya menjadi bahan tawaan kedua mertuanya saja.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan pagi mereka, sesuai dengan pembicaraan di meja makan beberapa menit yang lalu, Heechul dengan semangatnya menarik sang menantu untuk membantunya berkemas.

"Ini mengingatkanku saat bulan madu kami, Sungmin" ungkapnya dengan mata berbinar

"Pengantin baru merasa tak sabar bukan untuk berduaan saja. Tanpa ada pengganggu. Kekekek: lanjutnya di selingi tawa

" _Eomma_ nampaknya tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan cucu ya? Akhirnya mengirimkan kita berbulan madu" celetuk Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya – kamar Sungmin juga.

Sing

Dengan tatapan tajam dan mengancam yang Sungmin miliki, dia mencoba memberikan Kyuhyun deathglare yang sebenarnya berakhir dengan manis serta lucu di mata suaminya tersebut. Menambah kadar kegemasan atas istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja, semua orang tua pasti menginginkan kehadiran cucu di pernikahan anaknya. Aku sudah berbincang dengan kedua orang tuamu Min, dan mereka sangat mendukung jika kau berbulan madu bersama Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Siapa tahu saat pulang nanti kau membawakan kabar gembira dengan kehadiran cucu" kata Heechul dengan panjang lebar

' _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga ini?'_ keluh Sungmin meratapi nasibnya

"Baiklah, aku akan memanasi mesin mobil. 2 jam lagi kita berangkat"

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun sudah berlalu meinggalkan ibunya bersama sang istri. Membuat keduanya kembali sibuk mengemas barang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat bulan madu.

"I – itu apa _eomma_?" tanya Sungmin ngeri saat melihat sang mertua memasukan sebuah kain transparan kedalam koper miliknya

"Ini? Astaga, masa kau tidak tahu Sungmin?" tanya Heechul kembali

"Aku – aku tahu tapi kenapa dimasukan kedalam koperku?" ujar Sungmin

"Kekeke... Tentu saja barang ini harus di bawa saat berbulan madu Sungmin. Lingerie barang wajib dalam koper pengantin baru"

Tatapan Sungmin berubah horror saat mertuanya mengatakan hal itu, dengan sikap sopan Sungmin mencoba untuk menolak barang itu berada dalam kopernya. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun mengira bahwa dia akan menggoda lelaki itu nantinya.

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu _eomma_ , aku yakin – aku yakin, kalau... kalau – "

Kreeeek

"Semuanya sudah siap! Tidak perlu kuatir Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti memahaminya. Apa kau sudah selesai memasukan baju Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul tersenyum manis

"Sudah..." kata Sungmin lirih

"Jika nanti masih kurang, kau bisa membelinya disana. Jangan terlalu membawa banyak pakaian, yang di perlukan adalah stamina dan juga 'perlengkapan' lainnya" ucap Heechul pernuh arti

Dan Sungmin terpaksa tersenyum dengan kecut menatap wajah mertunya.

' _Ini akan kacau'_

.

.

.

Brak

"Ini tidak masuk dalam rencana"

" _Mwo?"_

"Kau tidak bilang kalau akan ada bulan madu"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit, berkacak pinggang di depan pemuda tersebut yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Memangnya kenapa Sungmin? Bukankah semua pengantin baru yang masih hangat seperti kita akan melakukan bulan madu?"

"Tapi tidak dengan kita, aku menikah denganmu karena sebuah alasan dan paksaan. Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan apalagi bulan madu ini"

Grep

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

 _Glup_

"Kau bahkan belum memenuhi syarat yang aku ajukan, tapi kau malah membuat rencana bulan madu ini. Kau berbohong!" pekik Sungmin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun

"Dengar Sungmin, aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang sudah aku buat. syarat yang kau ajukan sudah aku penuhi, namamu sekarang sudah terdaftar dalam sebuah universitas terkemuka disini. Tapi apa katamu tadi?"

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun di kedua lengan Sungmin semakin mengerat saat melihat mata istrinya yang penuh dengan kebencian, sebenarnya kenapa wanita ini membencinya? Apa dia tidak mengingat semua yang telah mereka lakukan dulu?

Apa dia sudah tidak bisa memiliki gadis ini lagi?

"Ouuch... Sakit Kyuhyun" rintih Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun

"Maaf Sungmin"

Dengan wajah penuh penyesalan, Kyuhyun mengusap kedua lengan Sungmin yang memerah. Mengusapnya dengan pelan pelan serta lembut berharap rasa sakit dan warna kemerahan di kulit putih bak porselen milik istrinya itu menghilang.

"Jangan sentuh aku"

Dengan menghentakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendesis menatap lengannya. Memangnya apa salahnya sehingga Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengannya sedemikian erat.

"Kau itu menyebalkan, aku membencimu Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin pelan dan berlalu pergi

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku menyakitimu lagi" lirih Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di atas ranjangnya

.

.

.

TBC,

Halo-halo semuanya #KecupAtuAtu

Sesuai jadwal yang telah aku buat, dimana setiap sabtu bakal post chapter baru akhirnya ff ini up juga yaaa... Huaaaaaaah~~~

Nggak tahu mesti gimana lagi, ceritanya emang udah stuck disini biar bikin kalian semua pada penasaran. Hm.. hm... Jadi maafkan kalau masih pendek. Selama seminggu ini saya sudah nyicil dikit tapi karena pekerjaan dengan terpaksa mesti nunda buat nulis. Yaaah... do'akan saja suatu hari nanti saya bakal post dengan cerita panjaaaaaaaang. Hehehe... Terima kasih buat kalian para readers yaang setia baca FF saya meskipun yang lain nggak pernah review #HayoSiapa? Tetap saya ucapkan terima kasih, yang bersedia follow cerita ini, follow akun saya dan menyukainya saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Minggu depan saya belum tahu masih bisa post chapter baru apa enggak, soalnya minggu depan diriku sudah libur lebaran sementara kalau nulis dan post selalu pake komputer kantor #SemogaAjaBisa

Ya sudah segitu aja cuap-cuap serta pengumumannya, sekali lagi terima kasih teman-teman ^_^


End file.
